


Courage

by Anonymous



Category: Stellar Firma (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I can't believe I'm saying this," said David 7, "but... Trexel, hand me that bottle."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Anonymous





	Courage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/433625.html?thread=2579471321#cmt2579471321

"I can't believe I'm saying this," said David 7, "but... Trexel, hand me that bottle."

"This jumbo bottle of moisturizer I've just chugged half of?"

"No, you—argh. The alcohol, obviously."

"Well, well, well. Little David 7, all grown up. Finally decided to put some hair on your chest?"

"I'm not sure it's physically possible to grow hair on my chest—"

"If you want a drink," Trexel interrupted, "you have to pay the price."

"I’m a clone. I don't have money, remember?"

"I didn't say it was a money price! You have to pay with a song." Trexel looked impressed with his own idea. "About, hmm, how wonderful I am, and how consistently wise my decisions are. It’ll be easy! Go on."

David glanced across the party they'd snuck into, to the corner where Duke Bathin held court. Not literally; it was just a circle of admirers, with Bathin its clear, intimidatingly handsome center. He looked at Trexel, who grinned back expectantly. He looked at the alcohol, which was within reach, now that he reconsidered.

"Screw you," he said, grabbing the bottle himself. He got three good swigs in before Trexel stole it and tried to light it on fire.


End file.
